My Baby You
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Hinata itu sederhana, dengan keinginan yang juga sederhana. Jadi gampanglah nyari calon suami untuk Hinata. Tapi gimana ya, kalau yang datang justru Gaara dengan segala kerumitannya? For GHLP (Gaara Hinata Love Parade)
1. Chapter 1

** MY BABY YOU**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: GAAHINA**

**RATED : T SEMI M**

**WARNING: AU, CHARA DIPASTIKAN OOC, TYPO, DLL**

**JUDUL FANFIC INI DIAMBIL DARI LAGU YANG DINYANYIKAN MARC ANTHONY DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Cinta itu sederhana.'

Itulah yang selalu diyakini Hinata selama ini. Baginya yang hanya hidup bersama ayah, adik perempuannya dan sepupu lelakinya, cinta bukan sesuatu yang rumit dan tidak harus selalu dikatakan. Cukup dengan hanya saling menyapa, saling menyentuh dan saling mendengarkan, itu sudah cukup mencerminkan cinta.

Hanya sesederhana itu.

Ia mungkin tidak pernah keluar rumah saat malam hari, ayahnya tidak pernah mengijinkan hal itu. Tapi ia tahu cukup banyak tentang kehidupan malam. Ia bahkan hapal letak semua love hotel, diskotik, bar remang-remang dan tempat berbahaya lain disekitar rumahnya. Bukan karena ia sering berkunjung kesana, tapi karena Neji, sepupunya, yang biasa mengantarnya kesekolah dengan sepeda selalu memutar jalan. Alasannya sih untuk menghindari tempat-tempat mencurigakan itu, sekaligus menghindari kemungkinan Hinata terjerumus kedalam kehidupan malam. Overprotective seperti biasa.

Awalnya Hinata tidak keberatan. Bersepeda dengan jalan yang memutar-mutar di pagi hari merupakan sebuah 'jalan-jalan' yang cukup menyenangkan. Tapi setiap hari? Itu kelewatan!

Maksudnya, dengan waktu yang hanya tersisa 10 menit untuk mencapai kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua dan tugas-tugas yang perlu didiskusikan dengan teman-temannya, serta ulangan dadakan yang sering diberikan guru…Jelas Hinata tidak punya waktu ekstra selain berlari menaiki tangga agar bisa duduk cantik dibangkunya tepat saat bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Lalu…kapan Hinata nyonteknya?!

Tolong jangan terlalu berharap lebih pada Hinata.

Karena jujur saja, walaupun dia hidup di keluarga berada, mewarisi gen terbaik dan dikelilingi orang-orang jenius, tapi daya tangkap Hinata tidak sehebat ITU. Nilainya pas-pasan. Selalu pas-pasan. dan ini bukan kalimat yang diucapkan untuk merendah.

Nilai paling tinggi yang didapat Hinata hanya mencapai angka 8. Itupun hanya di mata pelajaran sastra dan bahasa. Pelajaran yang sebenarnya tidak begitu diminati hampir seluruh siswa disekolahnya. Nilai olahraganya juga tidak bisa dibanggakan. Buktinya ia hanya mampu memboyong angka 6 untuk olahraga dodgeball. Alasannya? Hinata sudah terlempar dari lapangan saat peluit babak pertama baru saja berbunyi. Ya, Hinata kena pukulan telak di kepala sebelum bisa menambah angka. Alasan keduanya, pukulan yang diterima Hinata mengakibatkan gegar otak ringan yang memaksanya terbaring tak berdaya diruang kesehatan seharian penuh sampai bel pulang sekolah berkumandang.

Sial, dia benar-benar benci pelajaran olahraga!

Dan jangan pernah berani menanyakan nilai matematikanya. Bahkan Hinata yang berbudi pekerti halus bisa jadi temperamental karena membahas matematika. Otaknya tidak pernah sanggup!

Lupakan masa kelam itu. Kita beralih ke masa kini.

Di usianya yang kini menginjak 21 tahun, Hinata tidak pernah terpikir untuk menyewa apartement atau tinggal di kamar kost seperti teman-temannya yang lain yang mengaku mandiri. Bahkan sekedar membiasakan diri menjadi pribadi yang mandiri pun tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya. Hinata sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Bersama keluarganya.

Hanya saja, statusnya yang masih single cukup meresahkan. Terlebih lingkungan tempat Hinata tinggal dihuni oleh pasangan-pasangan muda yang rentan masalah. Terutama perselingkuhan. Bukan ingin berburuk sangka, tapi bisa saja kan Hinata jadi korban. Dijadikan selingkuhan oleh sang suami mata keranjang. Dituding sebagai pihak ketiga padahal Hinata tidak tahu apa-apa dan hanya dijadikan kambing hitam oleh selingkuhan sang suami yang sebenarnya. Dan yang paling parah, Hinata tidak diberi ganti rugi setelah nama baiknya tercemar.

Amit-amit.

Dan terlepas dari masalah pelik itu, yang sebenarnya hanyalah khayalan semata, ada SATU masalah yang jauh lebih rumit: Hinata belum pernah pacaran.

Don't judge, please. Hinata bukan tidak laku. sama sekali bukan. Hanya saja memang belum ada cowok yang nyangkut dihati.

Beneran!

baiklah, dulu mungkin ia sempat suka pada salah satu teman seangkatannya saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, tapi temannya itu sudah menikah dan punya anak, hidup bahagia di suatu tempat entah dimana. Hinata mengabaikan gunjingan orang yang mengatakan cinta pertamanya itu menikah karena pacarnya sudah hamil duluan. Kalau ternyata berita yang tersebar itu bohong dan Hinata terlanjur percaya bisa bahaya. Berita bohong kan termasuk fitnah. Dan ganjaran orang yang menyebar dan percaya fitnah itu neraka!

hiiiii

Makanya, cerita versi dirinya sendiri jauh lebih bisa diterima: si cowok jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat malam natal. Dengan butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit, wajah sang cewek jadi terlihat lebih bersinar, membuat si cowok jadi makin terpesona.

Mereka kemudian menghabiskan waktu berdua, saling mengenal. Setelah itu mereka jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan akhirnya memutuskan menikah. Berhubung si cewek itu subur banget, jadi baru tiga bulan usia pernikahan, perutnya sudah menggelembung dan dua bulan kemudian, mereka mempunyai seorang bayi manis.

errr….entah kenapa cerita versi Hinata ini justru makin menguatkan prediksi merried by accident yang sudah lebih dulu berkembang di masyarakat.

Tapi sudahlah, intinya dugaan tak bersalah aja, OK?

Dan cerita diatas itu sebenarnya bisa menjadi lebih seru dan hidup andai saja Hinata tidak lupa nama si cowok. Lupakan fakta mereka adalah teman saat SD. Dan jangan terlalu serius menanggapi si tokoh utama wanita, karena Hinata belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya hingga tidak bisa menjabarkan lebih jauh.

Dan lagi, daya pikirnya tidak terlalu bagus dalam mereka-reka sebuah nama. Bahkan yang fiktif sekalipun.

Oke cukup.

Saat duduk di bangku sekolah tingkat pertama, kehidupan cinta Hinata juga biasa-biasa saja. Tak ada yang istimewa. Ah salah! Tentu saja ada. Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata baru tahu beberapa temannya sudah mulai pacaran. Hinata sengaja melewati bagian pegangan tangan dan ciuman. Jiwanya masih polos untuk mengambarkan hal itu.

Saat itupun Hinata tidak kepikiran untuk ikutan berpacaran. Hinata kan masih kecil, nanti dimarahi papa Hiashi gimana?

Jadi, selama masa sekolah menengah tingkat pertamanya, Hinata selamat tanpa merasakan yang namanya pegangan tangan dengan cowok, jalan bareng, kencan, ciuman, pelukan dan pacaran. Datar.

Di tahun pertamanya duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas, akhirnya Hinata ditembak cowok imut, berambut cepak dan agak kurus. Sayangnya, cowok itu langsung kabur sebelum Hinata memberi jawaban. padahal Hinata tidak ada niat nolak. Walaupun kalau boleh jujur, ia sama sekali tidak kenal siapa cowok itu, tapi kan lumayan buat pengalaman. Hinata masih penasaran rasanya pacaran itu seperti apa.

Sampai saat ini, kejadian itu merupakan misteri terbesar dalam hidupnya. Karena entah mengapa, sampai lulus sekolah menengah atas, sepertinya tak ada lagi yang berminat menjadikan Hinata pacar.

Dia tidak sejelek itu, kan?

Andai saja saat itu Hinata berkenan menoleh kebelakang, pasti ia akan langsung tahu alasan cowok itu lari darinya. Neji dengan tatapan membunuhnya memang mengerikan.

Dan sekarang, saat usianya cukup matang untuk menjalin hubungan percintaan, Hinata sudah tidak memiliki minat sama sekali. Ia cukup bahagia dengan hidupnya. Pekerjaannya sebagai guru TK juga menyenangkan, meskipun pendapatannya tidak seberapa. Dan hubungan sosialnya dengan tetangga juga berlangsung baik tanpa masalah.

Baiklah, hidupnya masih tetap datar. Atau lebih tepat disebut membosankan. Dan karena itu pulalah, keluarganya tercinta berinisiatif membantunya menemukan calon suami.

Hinata itu kan identik dengan kesederhanaan. Jadi gampanglah buat dijodoh-jodohin. Tinggal sodorin pria yang sesuai. Beres.

masalahnya, keluarganya sama sekali tidak ada yang tahu kriteria pria idaman macam apa yang Hinata mau selain sederhana dan tidak boros.

Keluarga macam apa itu?!

.

.

"Co-cowok idamanku?" tanya Hinata sedikit memastikan pertanyaan sang adik tersayang yang tiba-tiba saja berubah dermawan dengan mengajaknya makan steik di restaurant sederhana di pinggir jalan. Ini aneh. Sangat aneh.

Asal tahu saja, kalau Hinata dibilang hemat maka adiknya itu, Hanabi, identik dengan pelit! Buktinya, sang adik hanya mandi satu kali sehari. Biar awet sabun katanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sabunnya mahal. Tulisannya aja Lux. Sudah pasti mahal tuh.

Harusnya hinata tahu, ini trik untuk memudahkan keluarganya mencari pria yang tepat untuk dirinya. Tapi berhubung Hinata selalu berbaik sangka, jadi yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah pikiran menyenangkan tentang adiknya baru mendapat undian berhadiah. Padahal kenyataannya jauh lebih sederhana dari itu: Hanabi diberi uang 'lebih' oleh Hiashi dengan syarat Hanabi mampu mengorek keterangan tentang cowok idaman sang kakak.

Aih, itu mah kecil. Yang penting ada uangnya.

"Iya, cowok idaman nee-chan yang seperti apa?" tanya Hanabi serius. Dilihatnya Hinata yang kembali menyesap coklat panas dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kenapa tanya begitu?"

"Sudahlah, jawab saja!"

"A-ano…aku suka cowok yang sederhana." jawab Hinata tegang. Dan ia makin gugup saat Hanabi malah memutar mata dan kembali menatapnya tajam. "Da-dan tidak boros. La-lalu punya tampang yang enak dilihat. Tidak merokok, minum alkohol dan mengkonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang. Ju-juga setia, tidak suka pergi kediskotik, dan punya nama belakang yang keren."

Disini Hanabi mulai mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Da-dan dia juga harus punya pekerjaan, rumah dan penghasilan tetap yang cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya dan aku jika kami menikah nanti. Dia juga harus bersih. Menutup tutup toilet setelah selesai dan mandi teratur."

Hanabi kembali memutar mata mendengar kata mandi. Ia merasa tersindir. SANGAT tersindir.

"Tapi yang lebih penting, dia mencintaiku. Tidak pernah menyisakan dan juga tidak keberatan membiarkanku mengunjungi kalian saat kami menikah nanti. lalu…"

"Baiklah cukup! Aku mengerti, tipe mu cowok baik-baik kan? geeezzz, aku makin lapar mendengar celotehanmu nee-chan."

"Ka-kalau begitu... mau pesan sekarang?"

Hanabi kembali memutar matanya sebal. Setengah jam waktu hidupnya baru saja terbuang sia-sia.

.

.

.

Siang itu, saat hendak meninggalkan TK tempatnya mengajar. Hinata mendapat pesan dari Neji yang mengajaknya makan siang bersama di tempat makan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Jika saja ini hari biasa, dimana Hinata akan bersikeras mempertahankan prinsip hematnya. Tentu ia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengiyakan ajakan Neji itu.

Kaya atau miskin, untuk masalah uang Hinata memang cukup tegas. Walaupun sampai sekarang perusahaan milik keluarganya belum memunculkan tanda-tanda bangkrut, tapi lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati, kan. Bayangkan kalau mereka bangkrut dan Hinata tidak bisa bertahan hidup karena sudah terbiasa boros?!

Amit-amit, amit-amit. Jangan sampe kejadian.

Tapi berhubung pengalaman tadi malam bersama Hanabi cukup membekas. Dengan terpaksa, Hinata menolak ajakan Neji dan bergegas pulang. Perutnya sudah keroncongan. Mungkin membeli beberapa kue ikan di kios pinggir jalan itu bisa mengganjal perutnya untuk sementara.

Baunya yang menggugah selera membuat Hinata makin kelaparan. Ditampah isi dari kue ikan itu sendiri yang beragam. Dari isian yang manis seperti kacang merah, coklat, selai strawberry hingga yang asin. Hmm rasanya Hinata harus membeli lebih banyak kue ikan. Lupa pada prinsip berhematnya.

Sembari menunggu kue ikan pesanannya matang, Hinata menunggu dengan sabar di bangku yang sudah disediakan.

Saat itulah sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Disusul sopir yang membukakan pintu penumpang dengan sopan. Hmmm…kue ikan disini pasti sangat lezat sampai orang-orang kaya bermobil ini juga ingin membeli. Untung Hinata sudah antri duluan.

"Hyuuga… Hinata?"

Eh?! Apa pria itu baru saja memanggilnya?

Hinata mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung. Lelaki dihadapannya ini terlihat sangat asing. Rambut merah berantakan, dahi bertato dan lingkaran hitam yang cukup tebal di kelopak matanya.

Kami-sama…Hinata tidak pernah kenalan dengan preman! Dan tidak akan pernah mau. Jadi bagaimana pria ini bisa tahu namanya?!

"Ya."

Ditengah kekalutan pikirannya yang makin menjadi-jadi, Hinata hanya bisa mengeluarkan satu patah kata itu saja! Hanabi pasti murka kalau tahu.

"Aku sudah lama mencarimu."

Heee?! Jadi bukan preman, tapi debt kolektor. Fiiuuhhh syukurlah. Tadinya Hinata pikir dia mau digrepe-grepe orang tak dikenal.

Errr…tunggu dulu. DEBT KOLEKTOR?!

MACAM MANA PULA ADA DEBT KOLEKTOR?!

HINATA TAK PERNAH BERHUTANG!

"Me-mencariku?" tanya Hinata dengan tangan gemetar sembari menggali kembali ingatannya. Tapi tetap saja, Hinata yakin tidak punya hutang berupa uang sekecil apapun pada siapapun. Jadi bisa dipastikan, kalau bukan fitnah, ini pasti percobaan pemerasan!

Sementara pria tinggi berambut merah dihadapan Hinata langsung mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Aku ingin menagih janjimu."

"Ja-janji?"

Huoohhhh ternyata memang bukan hutang. Hinata benar-benar lega. Kali ini ia bisa menatap wajah dihadapannya dengan lebih tenang. Wajahnya yang kini telah terlepas dari ketegangan kembali memancarkan keramahan yang merupakan ciri khas Hinata. "Janji apa?"

"Kau janji akan menikahiku saat usiamu sudah lebih dari 20 tahun." Kata pria asing itu tenang. Sementara Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung memasang wajah horror.

WHAT THE FUAK!

SESEORANG…KATAKAN INI HANYA BERCANDA!

.

.

author notes:

jujur, fic ini sebenarnya mau dibuat serius. tapi kenapa malah jadi parody gagal gini ya?!

btw, happy b'day buat hinata dan temen-temen yang berulang tahun hari ini ^^ selamat ulang tahun yaaa.

dan fic ini rencananya akan end di pertengahan bulan januari, tepat di hari ulang tahun gaara. untuk chapternya sendiri belum ditentukan berapa, tapi berhubung aku suka yang simple-simple sudah bisa dipastikan tidak akan lebih dari 5 chapter. paling 3 chapter udah end. males juga panjang-panjang #plakk!

and last…gaara dan hinata itu pair yang cuit banget ya, wkwkwk.

jaa ne minna.

dan terimakasih telah membaca. kritik dan saran silahkan sampaikan di kotak review ya.

.

ciamis, 27 desember 2013

23:32 WIB


	2. Chapter 2

** MY BABY YOU**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: GAAHINA**

**RATED : T **

**WARNING: AU, CHARA DIPASTIKAN OOC, TYPO**

**JUDUL FANFIC INI DIAMBIL DARI LAGU YANG DINYANYIKAN MARC ANTHONY DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-ano…"

Sumpah! Hinata bingung. Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan dalam kondisi seperti ini? Kondisi dimana pihak wanita tersudut oleh sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal seperti yang dialaminya sekarang.

Maksudnya…KAPAN DIA NGAJAK KAWIN?!

Please deh.

Walaupun Hinata lugu, punya kekurangan seabrek dan payah dalam matematika. Tapi dia tahu mana yang penting dan mana yang tidak! Ayolah, sepolos apapun seseorang pasti tidak akan pernah berani main-main dengan yang namanya pernikahan.

Apalagi berjanji menikahi lelaki garang dengan tatapan brutal seperti yang ada dihadapannya?! Hinata mana punya nyali.

"Kau lupa?" tuduh pria itu dengan nada tajam. Firasat buruk. Hinata merasakan adanya tanda bahaya, tapi ia tidak yakin dalam bentuk apa. Pokoknya firasat buruk!

Hinata kembali memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya. Kali ini dengan lebih teliti. Mencari setiap celah yang bisa ia dapat untuk menyerang.

Pria ini memakai jas yang tampak mahal, sepatu mengkilat dan Jam tangan dari kulit. Dilihat sekilaspun orang juga tahu dia tidak akan menenteng senjata berbahaya atau benda tajam di balik setelan jas mahalnya.

Tapi zaman sekarang banyak pembunuh yang dapat membunuh dengan tangan kosong. Jadi wajar dong kalau Hinata was-was.

Apalagi tampangnya mendukung.

"A-aku…go-gomen."

Kalimat salah diwaktu yang salah. Hinata tahu itu saat melihat wajah merenggut pria didepannya. Tapi mengertilah! Kalau ditatap setajam itu. Segalak itu. Hinata ngeri juga!

Serem tahu!

"Apa kau juga melupakanku?"

"I-itu…" Hinata benar-benar kehabisan kata. Gimana ngomongnya ya? Perasaan mereka baru ketemu hari ini, jadi gimana Hinata bisa lupa?

Menyadari Hinata memang tidak ingat, dalam hal ini MEMANG melupakan dirinya. Si pria misterius ini hanya bisa menghela napas lelah tanda menyerah.

"Namaku Gaara. Sabaku Gaara. Kalau hanya itu kau tidak mungkin lupa, kan?"

Eeerrrr…itu maksudnya apa ya? Dia ngajak kenalan? Kok aneh sih? Rasanya acara kenalan di komik atau novel yang sering dibaca Hinata jauh lebih manis dari ini. Dan lagi nama belakangnya Sabaku? SABAKU?!

Marganya kereeennn~

"A-ah, senang berkenalan denganmu, Sabaku-san." Hinata segera membungkukan tubuhnya dengan sopan, mengusir segala pemikiran nyeleneh yang mampir ke dalam kepalanya.

Sementara Gaara hanya bisa memutar matanya kesal. Mungkin ia tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan sikap gugup Hinata, karena hampir sebagian besar orang yang berhadapan dengannya selalu menampilkan kegugupan yang sama. Tapi dilupakan? Itu benar-benar melukai harga diri!

"A-ano…apa kau juga ingin membeli kue ikan?" tawar Hinata dengan manis. Tapi dalam pandangan Gaara, sikap Hinata saat ini terlalu gak ngerti situasi.

Gaara sedang kesal dan Hinata malah menawarkan kue ikan?!

What the…?!

Ck! Terserahlah. Saat pulang nanti Gaara akan segera mencari tumbal untuk dihajar.

.

.

Dugaan Hinata mengenai rasa kue ikan yang dibelinya terbukti benar. Kue ikan ini benar-benar enak. Bau manis dari kue yang baru matang, ditambah penampilannya yang menggoda sangat menggugah selera makan. Apalagi rasa gurih manis yang terasa dari gigitan pertama langsung membuat Hinata ketagihan.

Sayangnya, moment indah itu bertolak belakang dengan suasana suram yang mengelilinginya. Dan hal itu terjadi karena pria berwajah seram ini memaksa mengantar Hinata pulang sekaligus bertemu ayahnya. Sifat Hinata yang mudah gugup membuatnya enggan mengorek pribadi lelaki ini lebih jauh. Dan sepertinya, pria bernama Gaara ini tipe pendiam. Membuat segalanya tidak lebih baik. Karena dalam keadaan senyap, pikiran Hinata bisa dengan leluasa berkeliaran. Termasuk leluasa berpikiran buruk.

Kenapa lelaki ini bersikeras mengantarnya pulang? Apa ini modus penculikan terbaru? Hyuuga kan kaya, meskipun bukan keluarga terkaya di Konoha sih, tapi siapa tahu.

Kejahatan ada karena kesempatan.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, rasanya gak mungkin lelaki ini penculik. Mobilnya aja kinclong gitu, mana pakai jas lagi. Penculik mana yang sekaya ini? Lagipula Hinata tidak terlalu berguna untuk dijadikan sandera.

Walaupun ia anak sulung, dijanjikan warisan besar dan dekat dengan sanak keluarga, tapi saat berhubungan dengan uang, semua itu harus melewati papi Hiashi yang terkenal memiliki rekan dikepolisian. Jadi jika ada transaksi tunai direkening dalam jumlah besar yang mencurigakan, apalagi menyangkut transfer ke rekening lain, otomatis pihak kepolisian akan tahu dan langsung menyelidiki hal itu.

Lihat? Jangankan menculik, memeraspun harus melewati prosedur yang sangat rumit. Itu sebabnya Hinata malas pergi ke bank.

Kalau begitu, alasan apa yang membuat laki-laki disampingnya keukeuh nganterin Hinata pulang? Jangan bilang dia serius tentang ajakan pernikahan itu?

Gawat! Ayahnya bisa jantungan kalau tahu.

Sayangnya, belum sempat Hinata memutuskan langkah apa yang tepat untuk menjauhkan lelaki ini dari kediamannya, mereka telah lebih dulu sampai ketujuan. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya mudah ditebak: keluarganya kaget. Sangat kaget.

"Siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Hiashi setelah lepas dari kekagetannya. Disampingnya, Hanabi masih terduduk diam dengan respon minim. Tanda kalau adiknya masih dalam status loading.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara." jawab pria berambut merah itu mantap. Tak sedikitpun terganggu dengan nada ayahnya yang mengintimidasi. Lain halnya dengan Hinata yang tak bisa berhenti meremas kedua tangannya dengan gelisah sejak mereka duduk saling berhadapan diruang tamu.

"Dan tujuanmu datang kemari…"

"Aku ingin melamar putri anda."

Done!

Hinata rasanya ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Apalagi saat melihat reaksi keluarganya yang penuh ketakjuban. Perasaannya tidak enak. Hyuuga jarang merasa takjub.

"Aku tahu tipe lelaki yang disukai Hinata dari adiknya, tapi aku tidak tahu putriku suka pria bertato."

Ah, benar. Kriteria pria idaman Hinata.

Setidaknya sekarang Hinata bisa tenang karena dari seluruh point yang pernah Hinata sebutkan pada sang adik tercinta, Gaara hanya memenuhi beberapa. Yah, sebenarnya Hinata agak sedikit menyayangkan jika Gaara tereleminasi. Walaupun tampangnya nyeremin, tapi harus ia akui, Gaara lumayan cute juga.

"Dan apa kriteria yang anda maksud, Hyuuga-san?"

"Hinata suka lelaki baik hati dan pasaran."

UAPAAA?!

Teori dari mana itu?!

Dengan kesal Hinata melirik Hanabi tajam, meminta penjelasan. Bukannya merasa bersalah karena kesalahan yang terjadi, si biang kerok itu malah memasang wajah tanpa dosa yang menyebalkan.

"Apa? Aku tidak terlalu fasih mengulang kata orang. Jadi ku ringkas saja."

"Tapi baik hati dan pasaran? Kedua kata itu bahkan tidak merangkum seluruh kriteria yang ku sebutkan kemarin." bisik Hinata sewot.

"Itu kesimpulannya." jawab Hanabi dengan ekspresi polos yang makin membuat Hinata darah tinggi.

Adik durhaka!

"Lalu?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Gaara itu langsung membuat Hinata kembali berkonsentrasi pada apa yang terjadi. Menghajar Hanabi bisa ia lakukan nanti. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah mengetahui motif lelaki ini melamarnya.

Hinata hanya merasa heran. Ia tidak cantik, pujian terbaik tentang wajahnya hanya berkisar dilevel manis. Kecerdasannya tidak terlalu bisa dibanggakan jika dibanding Hyuuga yang lain. Ia juga sering gugup. Dan tidak seperti teman-temannya yang selalu tampil menawan dengan pakaian modis dari tren terbaru membalut tubuh mereka, Hinata lebih suka memakai pakaian biasa yang enak dan nyaman di pakai.

Kelebihan Hinata yang bisa dibanggakan mungkin hanya keahlian memasaknya. Meskipun ia ragu hal itu yang membuat pria bermarga Sabaku ini melamarnya.

Ini misteri…

"Lalu?" Gaara kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan sedikit kesal saat respon yang ditunjukan Hiashi hanya berupa lirikan tajam yang cukup menyinggung harga dirinya.

"Kau," kata Hiashi sembari memperhatikan Gaara lebih teliti, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh nada ketus pemuda itu. Sebelum kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya dengan pasti. "Kau bukan keduanya."

"Benar, aku bukan keduanya." sahut Gaara membenarkan dengan tak kalah yakin. "Aku lebih dari itu."

Terjadi jeda yang cukup lama setelah pria bertato ai itu mendeklarasikan dirinya dengan sangat pede. Andai Hinata bisa seperti itu. Tapi yang lebih penting, Hinata bisa melihat raut wajah sang ayah perlahan melembut dan…tersenyum senang?

Oh tidak. Jangan bilang ayahnya menyukai dan menerima Gaara sebagai calon menantu! Mental Hinata belum siap!

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku mau mengabulkan permintaanmu disaat kau bahkan bukan orang yang memenuhi kriteria putriku?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini Hiashi tampak sedikit meremehkan. Atau sengaja menyinggung Gaara agar pemuda itu menyingkir dari hadapannya. Apapun itu, tampaknya sang ayah saat ini mulai menikmati pembicaraan mereka.

"Sebenarnya Hyuuga-san," ucap Gaara mencoba menjelaskan sesopan mungkin. Matanya sedikit melirik pada gadis yang duduk tak nyaman di samping kiri ayahnya. "Kedatanganku kemari hanya untuk menghormati Hinata."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Secara pribadi, aku hanya ingin membuat Hinata nyaman dengan mengikuti aturan yang berlaku dalam masyarakat: melamar langsung pada ayahnya. Walaupun, tentu saja, aku akan tetap menikahinya dengan atau tanpa restu darimu."

Dan selanjutnya, keadaan jauh dari kata terkendali.

Ayahnya murka. Hanabi terkikik dengan suara keras dan Gaara masih yang masih setia memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Hinata bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

Jiwanya lelah.

Keadaan baru benar-benar kembali tenang ketika kakak sepupunya pulang. Meskipun mereka harus kembali terlibat dalam percakapan 'menegangkan' tapi setidaknya kali ini ada Neji yang ikut bergabung dengan suka rela. Kehadiran Neji sebagai pihak penengah cukup mampu mendinginkan suasana.

Dan itu melegakan.

Sangat melegakan.

Jantung Hinata tidak akan kuat jika terus berada dalam kondisi rawan perang seperti tadi. Yang lebih buruk, ia masih belum menemukan alasan kenapa pria ini bersikeras mau menikahinya?

Hinata bukan sosok yang istimewa. Bukan sosok yang dicari laki-laki mapan untuk dijadikan istri. Bukan siapa-siapa.

Atau itu hanya penilaiannya saja?

.

.

"Gadis itu kelihatannya benar-benar lupa." Komentar Kankurou saat melihat Hinata yang digiring memasuki rumah dari balik kursi pengemudi. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, gadis itu lebih terlihat terguncang dibandingkan terkejut dengan kunjungan Gaara kerumahnya. Sederhananya, Kankurou tahu, ekspresi itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin dilihat Gaara setelah pencarian selama bertahun-tahun.

Ya, bertahun-tahun. Dan Kankurou masih ingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana semua itu dimulai.

Bermula dari Gaara yang pindah sekolah dengan paksa oleh ayah mereka ke Konoha dengan alasan keamanan. Walaupun hal itu hanya sementara tapi Kankurou tahu, adiknya sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Bahkan cenderung tersiksa. Buktinya baru beberapa jam menjabat sebagai siswa Konoha High, Gaara sudah terlibat perkelahian antar sesama pelajar. 1x24 jam, Gaara terseret tawuran dengan pelajar dari sekolah lain. Dan puncaknya terjadi di hari ketiga saat Gaara memukul guru olahraganya.

Entah apa dosa guru berperawakan gempal yang sudah tak lagi muda itu sampai Gaara tega menghajarnya. Yang jelas adiknya sampai harus dihukum seminggu penuh oleh pihak sekolah.

Setelah diancam sedemikian rupa, akhirnya Gaara mau kembali ke sekolah dan bersedia menjauhi masalah dalam bentuk apapun.

Tapi ternyata itu belum apa-apa.

Suatu hari, Gaara pulang dalam keadaan yang…segar. Tanpa raut masam atau tertekan seperti biasa. Hal itu cukup mengkhawatirkan karena bagi Kankurou, Gaara dalam mood tenang dan ramah jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan Gaara yang mengamuk. Setidaknya saat Gaara dalam mood jelek, Kankurou tahu kapan harus bersembunyi. Tapi Gaara yang kalem? Gimana Kankurou kaburnya?

Meskipun mereka sudah lama hidup sebagai kakak beradik, namun dalam hati kecilnya, Kankurou merasa sedikit takut pada adik bungsunya itu. Bukan karena ia jago berkelahi, tapi aura mencekam yang dibawanya selalu sukses membuat Kankurou mimpi buruk.

Dan keadaan itu diperparah dengan Gaara yang ikut makan malam bersama mereka.

GAARA TIDAK PERNAH MAKAN MALAM!

Kehadiran Gaara dimeja makan seakan-akan malam itu adalah makan malam terakhir mereka. Kankurou bahkan sempat tak sadarkan diri ketika Gaara, yang masih memasang wajah datar, mengumumkan dirinya sedang jatuh cinta setelah makan malam yang menegangkan itu berakhir.

Gaara yang itu? jatuh cinta?!

FUAK!

Baiklah, ini mulai kelewatan. Tapi bukan berarti Kankurou bisa menerimanya dengan mudah terlebih Gaara tidak mau, atau tidak bisa, menyebutkan nama si gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta karena lupa menanyakannya.

Alasan absurd apa pula itu?

Cerita selanjutnya mudah ditebak. Kankurou dan Temari mengalami guncangan batin yang hebat selama tiga hari, dan Gaara yang kembali ke Suna keesokan harinya tidak membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Tapi yang lebih mengerikan, adik bungsunya menjelma menjadi sosok luar biasa dalam sekejap.

Dimulai dari pertemuannya dengan bocah ingusan biang onar, Uzumaki Naruto, yang menemani sang ayah menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan Sabaku. Kankurou tidak tahu pasti bagaimana cerita lengkapnya, yang jelas mereka berteman akrab sejak saat itu.

Dari pertemuan-pertemuan kecil itulah Gaara secara perlahan namun pasti mulai mempelajari seluk-beluk perusahaan. Dari yang terkecil dan remeh hingga yang rumit dan menjadi tonggak perusahaan. Ketertarikannya pada perusahaan dibuktikan dengan masuknya Gaara ke jurusan ekonomi bisnis dan lulus dengan nilai baik. Semua hal itu jelas memudahkannya mendapat kepercayaan sang ayah untuk memimpin perusahaan cabang yang terletak di sudut kota Suna.

Walaupun kantor cabang itu merupakan cabang terkecil, tapi Gaara mampu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Dan dari sanalah adik kecilnya mulai diperhitungkan sebagai penerus.

Kankurou sama sekali tidak merasa iri dengan prestasi adik bungsunya itu, ia hanya merasa tertinggal. Sekaligus sakit kepala.

Gaara yang tahu akan apa yang ingin dilakukannya benar-benar membuat Kankurou rendah diri. Dan ia mulai sakit kepala saat mengingat semua itu Gaara lakukan untuk seorang gadis yang bahkan namanya saja tidak diketahui. Sampai sekarang adiknya masih mencarinya. Terus mencarinya.

Dan yang lebih memusingkan: entah dapat wahyu dari mana, Gaara menolak berhubungan dengan para gadis berpotensi yang diperkenalkan langsung oleh sang ayah dengan alasan dia sudah jatuh cinta dan akan memperkenalkannya pada khalayak ramai saat ia telah berada diposisi puncak. Yang secara tidak langsung meminta sang ayah tercinta untuk pensiun.

Kankurou ingat pencarian gadis misterius inipun, yang dimulai 3 tahun lalu, juga bukan perkara mudah. Salahkan deskripsi Gaara yang tidak jelas itu! Untuk sesuatu yang harus dijelaskan dengan mendetail, Gaara dengan kalem menyatakan apa yang dijelaskannya sudah lebih dari cukup: Gadis itu cantik. Memiliki mata yang cantik, pakaian cantik dan rambut yang cantik.

WHAT THE FAK!

Pantas saja pencariannya gak maju-maju.

Mengingat hal itu membuat kepala Kankurou makin sakit, apalagi saat mengingat mereka baru tahu nama gadis yang dimaksud Gaara beberapa hari ini. Itupun karena kebetulan ada rekan kerjanya yang mengingatkan Gaara pada gadis itu. Setelah dilakukan pencarian menyeluruh, akhirnya ia tahu nama gadis yang menjadi obsesi adiknya adalah Hyuuga Hinata, sulung dari dua bersaudara dan tidak terlalu istimewa. Setidaknya jika dibandingkan sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau melakukan pendekatan secara perlahan?" usul Kankurou hati-hati. "Seperti kata orang tua zaman dulu, biarkan cinta datang dengan sendirinya. Secara alami, tanpa paksaan."

"Bukannya kami memang begitu?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah serius sementara Kankurou harus menghitung angka satu sampai sepuluh dalam hati.

TEORI DARI MANA ITU?!

Kankurou tahu Gaara itu lumayan naïf saat menyangkut perasaan. Tapi gak selugu ini juga kali.

Polos juga ada batasnya!

"Tidak. Kalian tidak seperti itu. Maksudku kalian baru bertemu setelah sekian lama dan kalian memerlukan adaptasi untuk saling mengenal lagi. Bahkan orang yang menikah, meski telah berpacaran puluhan tahun, tetap membutuhkan waktu untuk saling mengenal. Dan disanalah rasa sayang muncul. Dari sanalah mereka akan belajar untuk saling melindungi, menyayangi dan mencintai." ucap Kankurou lelah. Ia paling tidak suka membahas tentang masalah perasaan.

"Sederhananya, tidak ada sesuatu yang instan jika menyangkut perasaan."

"Benarkah?" gumam Gaara sedikit tidak yakin. Bukan karena ia meragukan ucapan sang kakak, mengingat Kankurou jarang berbohong. Tapi saat hal ini menyangkut Hinata, mau tidak mau ia menolak untuk percaya dengan mudah.

Jika semua hal serumit itu, lalu kenapa gadis itu mampu menawan hatinya hanya dalam sekali pertemuan?

Hanya semudah itu.

Seinstan itu.

.

.

.

Benar, Gaara ingat semua ini diawali dari pertemuan kecil yang tidak direncanakan dan tidak diduga di hari yang sangat membosankan.

Rasanya setiap hari selalu diawali dengan kegiatan monoton yang membuat bosan. Ia bahkan harus berjanji tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tidak melanggar peraturan. Padahal peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar, kan.

Contohnya dalam ketentuan seragam: siswa-siswi harus mengenakan pakaian yang telah disepakati dan disetujui pihak sekolah, diantaranya: ukuran rok untuk siswi 15 centi dibawah lutut. Sementara kenyataan dilapangan, para siswi itu memakai rok 15 centi diatas lutut tanpa adanya teguran atau sanksi dari pihak sekolah.

Dan itu baru contoh kecil. Gaara bahkan sanggup menyebutkan lebih dari sepuluh pelanggaran yang lolos dari hukuman. Jadi wajar dong Gaara ikut ngelanggar. Bahkan bisa dibilang pelanggaran yang ia lakukan adalah pelanggaran kecil yang tidak perlu diambil pusing.

Tapi buktinya apa? Baru sekali melanggar Gaara sudah ditegur, diberi sanksi dan pemanggilan orang tua. Tidak adil.

Padahal pelanggaran yang Gaara lakukan gak berat-berat amat, cuma memukul rahang teman sekelasnya sampai retak. Jangan salahkan Gaara, bocah sial itu yang cari masalah dengan menjuluki Gaara panda.

Yang kedua rasanya bukan pelanggaran, Gaara hanya ikut membantu sesama dengan menyerang pelajar tetangga. Tolong menolong itu kan wajib, apalagi menolong teman yang kesusahan hukumnya HARUS. Lalu kenapa Gaara tetap dihukum?

Baru di aksi yang ketiga, Gaara mengakui itu pelanggaran dan ia dengan kesadaran penuh mengakui bahwa ia SENGAJA melakukannya. Sama sekali tidak masalah, bahkan dengan suka rela menerima hukuman, asal si guru mesum itu membusuk di neraka. Ia masih belum puas sebelum mematahkan kedua kaki si guru itu. Catatan: Gaara baru sempat meremukan kedua tangan, mencederai kepala dan meninggalkan bekas lebam diperut guru laknat itu sebelum beberapa murid sok jago menghentikan aksi selanjutnya.

Gaara sempat berpikir: dengan sistem seperti ini, tempat yang mereka sebut sekolah tak lebih dari penjara modern. Penjara yang mengikis kebebasan mereka secara perlahan dan mereka tidak bisa melarikan diri. Materi yang mereka sebut ilmu juga terus dicekoki pada murid yang bahkan tidak mengerti apa gunanya hal itu dimasa depan.

Apa keuntungan mengetahui cara menghitung volume air dalam tabung saat kita lebih senang meminum isinya? Apa manfaatnya menghapal tokoh-tokoh sejarah jika keesokan harinya kita tetap lupa? Yang sebenarnya wajar karena kita tidak mengenal mereka secara pribadi. Lalu apa gunanya mereka diajari sopan santun dan norma saat guru mereka sendiri lebih senang melecehkan muridnya.

Ini benar-benar cuma buang waktu. Gaara lebih suka berdiam diri dirumah sambil menghajar kapal alien yang muncul dikomputernya. Atau memainkan nindo sampai subuh. Atau hal-hal semacam itu.

Asal jangan disini. Jangan ditempat parkir yang berisik dan penuh orang ini.

"A-ano…"

Gaara langsung menoleh pada siapapun yang berani mengganggunya. Ini aneh, disiang hari menjelang senja ada yang menyapanya? Sudah terlalu lama, bahkan jarang sekali ada yang mau menyapanya dengan suka rela. Gaara penasaran apa yang diinginkan orang, atau dalam hal ini gadis, didepannya itu.

"A-apa kau juga menunggu jemputan?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara gagap. Mungkin karena ia gugup berhadapan dengan orang asing. Dan Gaara tidak menyukainya. Kegugupan seperti itu membuat Gaara merasa ditakuti.

"Kau?"

"A-aku menunggu kakakku." jawab gadis itu lagi dengan patuh. Tubuh mungilnya yang dibalut seragam kebesaran duduk hanya beberapa jengkal dari tempat Gaara duduk saat ini.

Beberapa jengkal, dan Gaara merasa hari ini luar biasa. Tidak ada yang berani duduk sedekat ini dengannya selain Kankurou dan Temari. Tapi mereka tidak masuk hitungan karena masih dalam lingkup keluarga. Sementara gadis ini…orang asing.

Menyadari hal itu, mau tidak mau Gaara memperhatikan gadis disampingnya dengan sedikit tertarik. Selain pendek, kulit gadis ini terlalu pucat, matanya yang berwarna terang terus menatap ke depan dan lehernya ramping. Gaara berpikir akan sangat mudah mematahkan leher kurus itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku…tidak menunggu siapapun." gumam Gaara, bukan dengan maksud tertentu seperti mencari simpati layaknya drama picisan yang sempat ia lihat bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia hanya mulai tidak menyukai keheningan diantara mereka. Ia ingin gadis itu terus bicara…padanya. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau kutunggu."

"Kenapa?"

"Takut." sahut Gaara santai, seakan gadis itu baru saja bertanya tentang cuaca atau semacamnya. "Mereka takut padaku."

"Be-begitu."

Lalu diam. Kali ini Gaara sudah tidak terlalu peduli. Ia mulai menikmati bagaimana wajah gadis itu merona saat ia merespon atau berpikir tentang ucapan Gaara. Dan itu menyenangkan. Gaara sudah terlalu bosan terus melihat lawan bicaranya yang memucat karena takut atau memerah karena marah.

"A-apa tidak kesepian?"

"Menurutmu?"

"um…Tidak sedih?"

Sedih? Gaara sudah kebal dengan perasaan itu. Ia selalu merasa sedih sepanjang hidupnya. Dan orang-orang disekitarnya terlalu takut untuk mendekatinya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ia kesepian.

"Banyak daun dalam satu pohon," kata gadis itu lagi tidak nyambung.

"Apa artinya itu?'

"Kita terdiri dari individu yang berdiri sendiri dan terpisah. Tapi sebenarnya kita saling terhubung. Seperti pohon. Mereka memiliki daun yang tumbuh saling menjaga jarak satu dengan yang lain tapi mereka tidak lepas dari sang pohon." Kali ini bukan rona merah yang dilihat Gaara, melainkan senyuman manis yang membuatnya merasa aneh. Kapan terakhir kali ada yang tersenyum padanya?

"I-ibuku yang mengatakannya."

"Kau mungkin terhubung." sahut Gaara. Kali ini, meskipun nada bicaranya masih datar, ada raut sedih yang tergurat dimatanya. "Tapi aku sendirian."

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang sendirian, termasuk dirimu."

Kali ini Gaara dikejutkan oleh nada bersungguh-sungguh dari gadis yang sejak tadi tergagap itu. "Kau mungkin belum melihatnya, tapi suatu hari nanti kau akan tahu. Dan mungkin akan ada seseorang yang membantumu melihat hubungan itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Um!"

"Jika… aku tidak bisa menemukan seseorang, apa kau mau menjadi orang itu?"

"Ya." sahut Hinata tanpa pikir panjang. "Ya, aku akan menjadi orang itu."

Dan kali ini bukan hanya gadis itu yang tersenyum, tapi Gaara juga ikut menyunggingkan bibirnya. Mereka saling tersenyum dan ia merasa…hangat.

Dulu, ibunya juga pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang pohon. Atau lebih tepatnya filosofi bodoh yang dianut ibunya tentang cinta yang digambarkan dengan pohon sakura.

Pernah suatu hari, ia dipaksa berdiri dibawah pohon sakura yang bunganya terus berguguran. Ibunya mengatakan dengan penuh percaya diri bahwa dengan berdiri di bawah guguran bunga sakura, kita akan merasakan cinta.

Bohong banget.

Gaara sudah berdiri selama 3 jam tapi tidak merasakan apapun selain kaki pegal. Dan saat ia mengeluhkan hal itu, ibunya hanya tertawa lalu mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang.

Sekarang Gaara pikir, pemikiran seperti itu tidak terlalu buruk. Bukan tentang cinta, tapi tentang sesuatu yang membuat kita nyaman dan aman.

Gaara merasakan hal itu.

Gadis ini, dengan cara yang aneh, membuatnya merasa… diterima.

"Hei, kapan kau ingin menikah?" tanya Gaara sambil tetap sibuk mengamati gadis disampingnya. Dan Gaara menyukai bagaimana wajah pucat itu berganti menjadi merah padam.

"Na-nanti…saat u-usiaku lebih dari 20 tahun."

"Baiklah, saat itu tiba aku akan datang untuk melamarmu."

"Eh?!"

Kejadian ini terjadi sehari sebelum Hinata mengalami insiden gegar otak ringan saat pelajaran olahraga sekaligus hari dimana Gaara kembali ke Suna. Jadi jangan salahkan Hinata jika ia melupakan kejadian yang baginya tidak terlalu penting tapi menjadi tujuan hidup seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Jangan salah paham.

Hinata tidak kejam, ia hanya…lupa.

.

.

.

author notes: bingung. tema event-nya mana?! #frustasi

dan fanfic ini akan berakhir disini. soalnya kalau tetap ke rencana awal (3 chapter) gak akan keburu waktunya. jadi maaf yaaa.

dan selamat ulang tahun gaara ^^

special thanks for:

**SweetMafia95, hi aidi, , Ookami-HinataLove, VioletUngu29, kirei-neko, Uchiha Ocha-chan, flowers lavender, sh always, Hinataholic, mi-chan, guest, Navic, Dark Side, goodnight, mayu masamune, guest, Minatsuki Heartnet, aam tempe, Ayzhar, hakeriouss, hanachan, Yamanaka Emo, nazuka hanami.**

terimakasih sudah membaca minna.

.

.

**omake**

.

.

"Hinata," panggil Neji saat Hinata hendak berangkat mengajar. "Lelaki itu menitipkan ini."

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata dengan kening berkerut sambil menerima kertas yang diangsurkan Neji. Dan ia makin bingung ketika membaca tulisan yang ada didalamnya. Bukan karena isinya yang penuh kiasan atau tulisan puitis sejuta makna. Sama sekali bukan. Bahkan sebenarnya isi kertas itu hanya dua baris kalimat pendek dan ditulis dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi dan apik.

Yang jadi masalah justru bagaimana tulisan itu dirangkai.

Perasaan, Hinata gak bego-bego amat. Tapi saat ia melihat tulisan yang ada di kertas itu, Hinata langsung merasa seperti orang yang buta huruf.

Ini tulisan kanji atau hanzi sih?!

Sementara Neji hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli melihat kebingungan Hinata. "Dia hanya menitipkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak," jawab Hinata cepat. Sedikit terlalu cepat hingga sekarang giliran Neji yang mengerutkan dahinya.

Hinata tidak bohong, mana berani ia berbohong pada kakaknya ini. Dan memang tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja…ia SANGAT kesulitan membaca isi kertas yang ditinggalkan Gaara tapi Hinata terlalu gengsi minta tolong pada Neji.

Gimana kalau ini surat cinta?

Kan malu kalau sampai orang lain tahu…

.

.

Jalan titik titik dua titik titik, titik titik selatan titik titik lalu…?!

AARRRGGGHHHH!

Kenapa surat cinta pertama Hinata rumit gini sih?!

Oke mereka emang udah gede, udah kerja juga, pemikiran juga udah lebih matang. Tapi…tak bisakah sesuatu yang penting dibuat sederhana saja? Hinata jauh lebih menghargai jalan mudah dibanding jalan sulit nan berliku seperti ini. Sudah dua jam lebih ia berkutat dengan kamus dan sampai saat ini belum membuahkan hasil.

Kepalanya pusing...

Atau jangan-jangan ini bukan surat cinta tapi salam perpisahan? Secara mereka tinggal didaerah yang berbeda dan juga kemarin mereka tidak sempat bicara banyak. Jadi kemungkinan Gaara pamitan lewat surat lebih masuk akal dibanding asumsi awal yang menyatakan itu surat cinta.

'Hum..hum. Mungkin memang hanya ucapan selamat tinggal' Pikir Hinata sedikit lebih tenang.

Dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan, ia membereskan mejanya dan bersiap pulang saat pandangannya melihat seseorang berjalan kearahnya.

Seseorang bergender laki-laki. Berambut merah dengan kelopak mata yang dihiasi lingkaran hitam tebal tengah berjalan kearahnya!

Dan kehadiran lelaki itu langsung meruntuhkan teori Hinata dengan seketika.

"Sa-sabaku-san? Ke-kenapa datang kemari?" tanya Hinata sesopan mungkin tapi jika menilik ekspresi Gaara yang berubah masam, Hinata tahu ia salah bicara. Lagi.

"Apa aku tidak boleh menjemput tunanganku?" tanyanya sedikit tersinggung.

"Bu-bukan…i-itu…kukira kau tidak akan datang lagi setelah meninggalkan surat untukku."

"Surat?"

"I-iya." gumam Hinata sembari sibuk merogoh isi tas selempangnya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia menyodorkan selembar kertas yang terlipat rapi. "Yang ini."

"Itu bukan surat." sahut Gaara kalem. "Itu alamat rumahku. Aku menitipkannya pada sepupumu agar nanti kau bisa mampir untuk berkenalan dengan keluargaku."

"heee?!"

Jadi itu alamat rumah?! Lalu…usaha Hinata menerjemahkan kertas yang dianggapnya surat itu seharian ini…sia-sia dong?!

Ish! Menyebalkan.

.

.

*hanzi: karakter pada tulisan china yang diadopsi oleh orang jepang pada sekitar abad ke-4, karena pada saat itu jepang tidak memiliki karakter untuk menuliskan bahasa yang digunakan sehari-hari. pengadopsian karakter inilah yang kemudian dikenal dengan karakter kanji.


End file.
